Desde la Primera Mirada
by Lunessa
Summary: Lucas es uno de los chicos nuevos de East High, ni bien llega, se choca con una persona, de la que se enamora inmediatamente. Lunessa, Zashley
1. La Primera Mirada

"DESDE LA PRIMERA MIRADA"

1° dia de clases dsp de las vacaciones de verano. Vanessa entraba buscando a su novio Zac, pero justo choco con Lucas.

Lucas – Peer… (se qedo embobado cuando vio a Nessa) Peer..d….o…n (Logro terminar de decir)

Nessa – No.. esta biien :) (qe lindo qe es, pensó) Estas bien?

Lucas – Si si como no voy a estarlo si te vi y m alegraste el dia (dijo lo ultimo en voz baja)

Nessa – Qe fue lo ultimo qe m dijiste? No llegue a escucharlo. xD

Lucas – Yo? No nada, qe clase tienes ahora?

Nessa – Matemática y vos?

Lucas – Tambien :D (Dijo poniéndose alegre de qe esten juntos en clase) Vamos?

Nessa – Dale!

Lucas – Sos nueva?

Nessa – Si vos?

Lucas – Tambien, ahh pero m olvide de presentarme: Mucho gusto m llamo Lucas Grabeel, muchos m dicen Lu P

Nessa – El gusto es mio, yo m llamo Vanessa Hudgens pero m dicen Nessa.

Lucas – Qe lindo nombre (i qe linda sos, pensó)

Nessa – (riendo) Jejeje gracias :)

Lucas – Conoces a alguien aquí?

Nessa – Si.. (pensó si decirle qe tenia novio, pero justo llego zac y la beso) a él, es mi novio

Lucas – (Desilusionado) Ahh, mucho gusto soy Lucas y vos?

Zac – Zac, Zac Efron, sos nuevo no?

Lucas – Si si,

En ese momento aparece Ashley, Zac la ve i se qedo mirandola hasta qe sono el timbre.

Zac – Bueno amor, m voi a historia ¬¬

Nessa – Ok, yo m voi a Matemática, dsp nos vemos (Beso)

Mientras se besaban, Lucas se moria de celos.

Nessa – Vamos?... Eii! Lucas? (El no contestaba, se habia qedado mirandola como un tonto)

Lucas – Ehh, qe pasa? (pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de qe Nessa le hablaba)

Nessa – Vamos?

Lucas – A donde?

Nessa – A clase! (Dijo mirando el reloj)

Ella no agarro de brazo i salieron corriendo para el aula, sino llegaban tarde.

Entraron al aula i se sentaron juntos.

Nessa – Donde vives?

Lucas - Hace dos dias, a dos cuadras de aca, vos?

Nessa – Yo tmb vivo a dos cuadras de aca, x ahí vivimos cerca i nos vemos mas seguido :)

Lucas – (pensaba) Sii, ojala :D

En eso entra el profesor.

Profesor – Buenos dias alumnos, veo muchas caras nuevas.

Alumnos – Buenos dias

Profesor – Qiero qe se pongan en parejas, con los qe estan sentados, o los qe qieran.

Todos se pusieron a buscar pareja.

Nessa – Nos ponemos juntos:D

Lucas – Obviio :)

Nessa – Qe emocionado qe estas :P xq estas asi?

Lucas – Ehh…. es..qee…

Ash – (Interrumpiendo a Lucas, pero salvandolo de contestarle a Nessa) Hola! Soy nueva, m llamo Ashley Tisdale pero mm dicen Ash uds?

Nessa – Hola! Yo tmb soi nueva. Soi Vanessa Hudgens, pero m dicen Nessa, i el es Lucas Grabeel.

Lucas – Hola!

Ash – Nessa, espero qe nos llevemos bien i seamos grandes amigas :D i otra cosa… no quisieras estar conmigo en lo de las parejas?

Nessa - emmm..

Lucas la mira como diciendole: Dale, decile qe estas conmigo!

Nessa – Es qe… Perdon, pero estoi con Lucas.

Ash – Esta todo bien! No ai problema! En otra ocasión sera:)

Nessa – Ok!

Lucas sonrie :D

Profesor – Bueno, espero qe todos hallan encontrado pareja, xq asi van a estar hasta qe terminen las clases! Tomen estos ejercicios.

Nessa – Qe tal si nos repartimos los ejercicios? Yo esta parte i tu la otra :)

Lucas – Ok!

Sonó el timbre.

Profesor – Bueno, salgan, nos vemos pasado mñn y traigan los ejercicios hechos!

Todos salen. Nessa se estaba yendo para ver a Zac, pero siente qe alguien la llama.

Lucas – Nessa! Espera.

Nessa – Qe pasa Lu?

Lucas (con una sonrisa nerviosa) – Qe… estee… m preguntaba … si…nos..podriamos reunir para hacer los ejercicios de Matematica…. :$

Nessa – Ok! Hoy dsp del cole esta bien?

Lucas – Perfecto! Pero donde? En mi casa o tu casa?

Nessa – mmmm…. No see.. en mi casa esta mi mama con su grupo de amigas..

Lucas – Ok, entonces en mi casa dsp del cole.

Nessa – Ok, vas a almorzar?

Lucas – Si, vamos juntos?

Nessa – Ok,

Zac estaba en la cafeteria hablando con su amigo Chad, cuando ve entrar a Ashley i decide ir a hablarle.

Zac – Ya vuelvo

Chad – Esta bien

Se le acerca a Ashley.

Zac – Hola! M llamo Zac Efron vos?

Ash – Hola Zac! Soi Ashley Tisdale pero m dicen Ash :)

Zac – Sos nueva no?

Ash – Si i vos?

Zac – No, yo estoi desde el año pasado!

Ash – Ahh.

Zac – Qieres qe te muestre el colegio? Es gratis. (Risas)

Ash – Esta bien, i es mejor si es gratis (Se vuelven a reir :P)

Zac le mostraba el colegio.

Zac – (Pensaba) Es hermosa, no, para i Nessa? Ella es mi novia, no Ash, pero m gustaria qe las cosas sean al reves, no, qe estoi pensando? Acaso, me… no no puede ser :S. Aparte Nessa es tmb hermosa, i cariñosa, pero con cual m qedo? NO BASTA! M tengo qe qedar con Nessa, ella m ama, yo la amo, i tmb a ash? Pero ella seguro qe a mi no :(

Ash – Zac! Despierta!

Zac – Qe??

Ash – Te estuve hablando i vos no contestabas! Parece qe estabas durmiendo parado:P

Zac – Es qe estaba pensando…

Ash – Qe pensabas?

Zac – Ehh.. no nada.

Ash – Dime!

De repente se chocan con Nessa i Lucas.

Zac – Nessa!

Nessa – Zac! Qe hacias?

Zac – Le mostraba el colegio a… (no habia terminado qe Nessa lo interrumpe)

Nessa – Ash, si ya tuve el agrado de conocerla :)

Ash – Si, yo tmb, vamos juntas a la clase de matematica.

Zac – Ahh, y vos, digo uds qe hacian? ¬¬ (dijo poniendose celoso de Lucas)

Nessa – Ibamos a almorzar! Vienen?

Zac – Le termino de mostrar el colegio i vamos, dsp te toca a vos qe te lo muestre ;)

Nessa – Jeje, esta bien amor :) (beso)

Ash i Lucas miraban celosos.

Lucas – (Pensaba) Como quisiera estar en el lugar de Zac ¬¬

Ash – (Pensaba) Como quisiera ser Nessa

En la cafeteria:

Lucas – Hace cuanto qe salis con Zac?

Nessa – Desde el verano, nos conocimos en un country.

Lucas – Ahh, qe suerte.

Nessa – Suerte xq?

Lucas – Y xq va a ser? Por conocerte :) Sos una chica mui buena i linda :$

Nessa – Gracias, i vos sos un amor. (Le da un beso en el cachete, y Lucas se pone rojo)

Jajajaja.

Lucas – De qe te ries?

Nessa – (todavía riendose) Te pusiste todo rojo.

Lucas – Jejeje

Llegan Ash i Zac, cuando ven a Nessa i Lucas van con ellos. Zac desde atrás le tapa los ojos a Nessa.

Nessa – Amor!

Zac – Como m reconociste?

Nessa – Eres mui predecible (Nessa, Ash i Lucas se riien)

Zac – (con voz de enojado) Asi si? ¬¬ A ver si predices esto. (La besa, qe envidia xD)

Lucas no paraba de mirar a Nessa i Ash se dio cuenta.

Ash – (En voz baja para no interrumpir) Lucas, puedo hablar contigo?

Lucas – Si, vamos a otro lado.

Caminan hasta qe llegan a un pasillo

Lucas – Dime, de qe qerias hablar?

Ash – Es qe… se qe no nos conocemos mucho, pero siento qe puedo confiar en vos i vos podes confiar en mi.

Lucas – Ok, es verdad, tu puedes confiar en mi, aunque nos conocimos hoy i mucho no hablamos, siento qe te conozco de toda la vida :)

Ash – Sii yo tmb, pero la cosa no es esa, es qe m doi cuenta como miras a Nessa, i se qe te gusta no es verdad?

Lucas – No sabía qe eras adivina, jaja

Ash – Qe chistoso P entonces, lo estas admitiendo no?

Lucas – Se puede decir qe si, y a ti te gusta Zac no?

Ash – A mii? Pero mira lo qe pensas.

Lucas – Se qe te gusta i qe m estas mintiendo.

Ash – Bueno, si m gusta, pero esta con Nessa.

Lucas – Se como te sientes, qisieras estar en su lugar no?

Ash – No es mui obvio?

Lucas – La verdad, SI! Lo mio tmb.

Ash – Jajaja, qe bueno qe es poder tener a alguien en qien confiar.

Lucas – Lo mismo digo, creo qe si no le contaba a alguien lo qe m pasa con ella, x mas de qe la conocí hoy, iba a estallar.

Ash – Para tanto es? Creo qe exageras un poco!

Lucas – Bueno, creo qe si :P, pero lo peor es qe ella m considera como un amigo :(

Ash – Te puedo decir algo?

Lucas – Si claro! No era qe confiabas en mi?

Ash – Sii, es qe paso algo, i yo estoi mui feliz x eso. :D

Lucas – Qe paso??

Ash – Cuando Zac m mostraba el colegio, yo mm resbale contra un casillero i lo agarre a el, m choqe contra el casillero i el contra mi cuerpo, estuvimos mui cerca de besarnos:D

Lucas – (Sorprendido) Pero qe paso? Xq no se besaron?

Ash – Porqe sentimos voces i Zac se separó ¬¬

Lucas – Ahh, pero al menos estuviste cerca, aunque yo tmb de Nessa :)

Ash – Sii? Y paso algo?

Nessa – No :( Solo m dio un beso en el cachete.

Ash – Ahh,

En la cafeteria:

Mientras se besaba con Zac, a Nessa se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Lucas, i se separo de Zac.

Zac – Estas bien?

Nessa – Si por?

Zac – No por nada, donde estarán Ash i Lucas? (pregunto medio celoso)

Nessa – Ni idea.

Toca el timbre..

Zac – Vamos a la clase de la Sra. Darbus ¬¬?

Nessa – Vamos.

Mientras iban caminando de la mano, Nessa pensaba donde podía estar Lucas, i Zac donde estaría Ash i qe estaría haciendo con Lucas.

Entraron, se sentaron i poco dsp entraron Lucas i Ash. Lucas cuando vio a Nessa le sonrió i se qedo mirandola y no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

Es mii primera novela, espero qe les guste, son cortos los caps :S


	2. Me Gustas

Entra la Sra. Darbus.

Darbus – Buenos dias alumnos, acuerdense qe las vacaciones ya terminaron! Veo muchas caras nuevas. Les recuerdo qe estan abiertas las inscripciones al musical, en el pasillo esta la planilla para qe se inscriban. Hoy van a hacer una actividad de a dos, escojan a su pareja.

Ash – Nessa!

Nessa – Si?

Ash – Lo hacemos juntas?

Nessa – Dale! Y de paso nos conocemos mas:)

Ash – Perfecto:D

Nessa – No estuvimos juntas en matematica, pero si ahora P

Sonó el timbre, todos salieron. Lucas estaba esperando a Nessa en la puerta de salida.

Ash – Lucas!

Lucas – Si? Qe pasa?

Ash – Qe haces?

Lucas – Espero a Nessa (L)

Ash – Sii? Para?

Lucas – Vamos a ir a mi casa a hacer la tarea de matemática

Ash – Si claro, la tarea (dijo irónicamente)

Lucas – Ahí viene.

Nessa – Vamos?

Lucas – Sii, chau Ash

Nessa – Chau amiga :)

Ash – Chau chicos

Nessa – Lucas, este camino tomo yo para ir a mi casa.

Lucas – Si?

Nessa – Si.

Llegaron a la casa de Nessa.

Nessa – Esperame qe le aviso a mi mama.

Lucas – Ok! Pero donde qeda tu casa?

Nessa – Acá

Lucas – (Pensaba) Perfecto! Somos vecinos!

Nessa – Hola ma!

Sra. Hudgens – Hola Ness!

Nessa – Ma, m voi a la casa de un amigo, dsp vuelvo.

Sra. Hudgens – Esta bien, pero mira qe yo m voi en un rato i m llevo las llaves

Nessa – Ok! Chau!

Sra. Hudgens – Chau hija!

Nessa sale de su casa.

Lucas – Qe te dijo?

Nessa – Qe estaba bien, pero qe dentro de un rato se iba i qe se llevaba las llaves, asi qe me tengo qe qedar en tu casa.

Lucas – (Casi saltando de felicidad :P) Perfecto!

Nessa – Porque perfecto?

Lucas – (Dijo lo primero qe se le ocurrio) Así m mostras el barrio.

Nessa – Esta bien, pero donde vivis?

Lucas – Aca, al lado de tu casa:D

Nessa – Qe bueno! Asi nos vemos mas seguido y podemos ir juntos al cole :) (Se puso mui feliz cuando Lu le dijo donde vivia, pero ella no sabiia xq)

Entraron a la casa de Lucas.

Lucas – Siéntate, ponte cómoda :)

Nessa – Qe linda casa qe tienes!

Lucas – Gracias, igual qe vos (pensó)

Se sentaron.

Nessa – Empezamos?

Lucas – Ok!

Nessa – Toma, vos hace esos i yo estos.

Lucas – Ok!

Pasaron 15 minutos, Nessa estaba ya por la mitad i Lucas se habia qedado en el 2°.

Nessa – Como vas?

Lucas – Mal :S

Nessa – Por?

Lucas – No m sale este.

Nessa – Pero tontito, m hubieras dicho asi te ayudaba.

Lucas – Es qe te veias tan linda concentrada haciendo la tarea

Nessa – (Con una risa nerviosa) Qe??

Lucas – Ehhh.. no nada, deja.

Nessa – No! Decime!

Lucas – Qe…. Como te veías tan concentrada en tu tarea no quise molestarte

Nessa – No m molesta, y menos si viene de vos.

Lucas le sonrie, por lo qe Nessa se sonrojo!

Nessa – Bueno esto es…….. (Le explicaba)

Lucas no le prestaba atención a lo qe decia, solo se limitaba a mirarla.

Lucas – (Pensaba) Qe hermosa qe es. Como quisiera besarla, esta tan cerca mio. Como quisiera qe supiera todo lo qe siento hacia ella.

Nessa – Entendiste?

Lucas – Ehh? ahh si…

Nessa – Si no m prestaste atención, qe hiciste?

En eso Lucas se fue acercando a ella, estaban apunto de besarse cuando Nessa con el brazo tiro un vaso y se alejaron.

Nessa – Ai qe tonta soi.

Lucas – No, no importa.

Lucas lo limpia, dsp Nessa termina de hacer la tarea

Lucas – Terminaste?

Nessa – Sii

Lucas – Uhh, te qeria ganar :P

Los dos – Jajajajaja

Nessa – Te falta mucho?

Lucas – No, ya casi termino, m falta uno solo

Nessa – Ok

Nessa – (pensando) Qe lindo qe es, se ve tan tierno pensando! Pero qe m pasa? Yo amo a Zac, SI! Solo en el tengo qe pensar! Aunque …

Lucas – Listo, termine

Pero Nessa no lo escucho i lo siguió mirando, Lucas la miró, asi se qedaron mirandose mutuamente. Hasta qe Nessa se dio cuenta de qe Lu la miraba

Nessa – Terminaste?

Lucas – Si, ya te lo dije antes

Nessa – Lo siento, no te escuche

Lucas – Esta bien, no hai problema, m muestras el barrio?

Nessa – Ok! Vamos a un lugar qe m encanta, siempre voi a pensar :)

Lucas – Esta bien, lo qe tu digas

Los dos – Jajaja

Fueron caminando hasta qe llegaron a una plaza.

Nessa – Llegamos

Lucas – Es hermosa, igual qe vos (pensó)

Nessa – Si, a mi m encanta :)

Lucas – Y a mi m encantas vos (dijo en voz baja)

Nessa – Qe?

Lucas – Nos sentamos?

Nessa – Dale, ahí en el borde de la fuente :D

Lucas – Ok!

La plaza estaba vacía, solo estaban ellos dos. Lucas le tira agua.

Nessa – No! Basta, jajajajaa, m mojas toda…

Lucas le seguia tirando agua.

Nessa – Ah si? Vas a ver ¬¬

Y le empezo a tirar agua. De repente, Nessa cae al agua, Lucas la agarra i la levanta, pero Nessa, para vengarse, lo tira del brazo i el cae encima de ella.

Qedaron mui cerca, sus labios se rozaban i …. Lucas no aguanto i la besó pero Nessa

Lucas no aguanto mas i la beso, pero Nessa no se resistió. Pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Lucas, i se besaron mui tiernamente.

Nessa empezó a descubrir qe era lo qe le pasaba: SE ENAMORÓ DE LUCAS.

Lucas estaba como volando, era como si su mayor sueño se habia cumplido.

Luego se separaron.

Lucas – Nessa…Yo….te..te…te amo.

Nessa – Lucas, tu sabes qe estoi con Zac, pero…

Lucas – (interrumpiéndola) Si ya se qe estas con el, yo solo qeria qe lo sepas.

Se levanta i la ayuda a levantarse.

Lucas – Vamos?

Nessa – Ok..

En el camino de regreso a la casa de Lucas ninguno dijo nada, solo guardaban lo qe sentían dentro suyo.

Nessa se qedo mal xq Lucas no dejo qe ella le diga qe lo amaba i qe iba a hacer todo lo posible por dejar a Zac pero no lastimandolo.

Llegaron a la casa de Lucas.

Lucas – Ahora te presto ropa asi no te engripas.

Nessa – Gracias x cuidarme :)

Lucas – De nada, solo qiero lo mejor para vos )

Nessa – Como ya te dije antes, sos un amor.

Lucas le da ropa a Nessa, ella va al baño i se cambia.

Nessa – Me qeda un poco grande tu ropa. :P

Lucas – Jejeje, si, (pensando) Igual estas hermosa.

Nessa – Vos no te cambias?

Lucas – Si, es qe te estaba esperando a qe termines.

Nessa – Ahh, gracias x la ropa:)

Nessa le iba a dar un beso en el cachete, pero Lucas corrió su cara i se volvieron a besar.

Nessa iba caminando para atrás cuando tropezó con un sillón i calló de espaldas sobre el y Lucas calló encima de Nessa. Se siguieron besando x un largo tiempo.

Zac en su casa pensaba qe hacer, pensaba en Ash, pensaba en Nessa, en ese casi beso con Ash, en todo

Zac – (Pensando) Qe hago? Yo amo a Nessa, pero no como antes :(, i Ash, creo qe a ella amo, pero no se si m ama, aparte no qiero hacer sufrir a Nessa :S NO SE QE HACER!! (lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta!)

En eso entra su hermano, Andrew

Drew – Con qe no sabes qe hacer hermano?

Zac – Con nada, deja.

Drew – Dale dime, para algo somos hermanos no?

Zac – Bueno… esta bien

Drew – Tiene algo qe ver con Nessa?

Zac – Si con ella i con otra…

Drew – Estas saliendo con 2 a la vez?

Zac – No bobo, yo no le haría eso a Nessa, solo qe m gusta otra.

Drew – Ahh… pero xq no te qedas con Nessa? Si ella es mui linda i simpatica

Zac – No se! Espera… Te gusta Nessa?? O

Drew – A mi?? No! Aparte es tu novia!

Zac – Pero te gustaa…

Drew – Bueno si! Ya se qe es tu novia…

Zac – Ahh ¬¬ ya m parecía qe te gustaba!

Drew – Por???

Zac – Yo m entiendo…. Volviendo al tema, QE HAGO??

Drew – Primero: NO M GRITES! Segundo: Tienes qe ver a qien amas mas.

Zac – Creo qe a Ashley pero no qiero hacer sufrir a Nessa

Drew – Pero si seguis con ella la vas a hacer sufrir xq no vas a estar con ella xq la amas sino x lastima, aparte vos no vas a ser feliz

Zac – Graciias hermanO!

Drew – De nada

Lo qe Zac no sabia era qe Drew se lo decia solo para qedarse con Nessa

Volviendo a la casa de Lucas.

Nessa i Lucas seguian besándose. Hasta qe …

Nessa – Emmm…. Ya es tarde, voi a ver si volvio mi mama

Lucas – Ok :( (El esperaba qe no halla regresado)

Nessa salio de la casa de Lucas i fue para la suya, toco timbre i su mama le abrió.

Nessa – Ma, volviste!

Sra. Hudgens: Si, te iba a llamar pero no atendías!

Nessa – Es qe no tengo bateria:S

Sra. Hudgens – Ahh. Por qe tenes esa ropa?

Nessa – Porque nos mojamos i m presto ropa.

Sra. Hudgens – Ahh ok! Pasa i te cambias

Nessa – Espera qe le aviso a Lucas.

Sra. Hudgens – Quien es Lucas?

Nessa – Un amigo, entró nuevo qe yo, vive aca al lado!

Sra. Hudgens – Ahh! Bueno anda i avisale!

Nessa fue corriendo i le toco la puerta a Lucas.

Lucas – Qe pasa?

Nessa – Mi mama ya volvio! Solo venia a avisarte!

Lucas – Ahh Ok :(

Nessa se dio vuelta para irse cuando…

Nessa – Lucas!

Lucas – Qe pasa?

Nessa – En tu casa no esta mi celular?

Lucas – Ni idea, pasa i lo buscamos!

Nessa – Ok!

Estaban buscando, cuando los dos, meten la mano debajo de la mesa i lo agarran. Levantan la mirada i se dan cuenta de qe estan mui cerca, se iban acercando para besarse cuando …

Sra. Hudgens: Nessa! Donde estas?

Nessa se levanta i va a la puerta. Lucas la sigue.

Nessa – Acá estoi mama, estabamos buscando mi celular!

Sra. Hudgens – Ahhh Ok! El es Lucas?

Lucas – Si soi yo, mucho gusto!

Sra. Hudgens – El gusto es mio, tus papas estan?

Lucas – No, se fueron de viaje.

Sra. Hudgens – Ahh, qeres venir a comer con nosotras?

Lucas – Bueno! (dijo feliz xq iba a estar devuelta con Nessa) M cambio la ropa mojada i voi :)

Nessa – Perfecto )

Nessa i su mama entraron a la casa, media hora dsp Lucas toca el timbre. Nessa le abre.

Lucas – Hola! Devuelta, jaja

Nessa – Hola! Pasa, vamos a mi habitación hasta qe mi mama termine de hacer la comida!

Lucas – Ok!

Los dos – (Pensando) Qe linda/o qe esta!

Suben.

Nessa – Esta es mi habitación.

Lucas – Es mui linda, como vos :D

Nessa – Jejeje, gracias! Veni.

Lucas – Ok!

Nessa abre la puerta del balcon i sale, Lucas la sigue.

Nessa – Es mi lugar preferido de la casa, xq de aca puedo ver las estrellas.

Lucas – Es hermoso, me encanta, como vos.

Nessa – Gracias. :) Como ya te dije, sos …

Lucas – Un amor.

Nessa – Si, i la paso mui bien con vos, i x ser el primer dia qe te conozco, m caes mui bien, sos mui buen amigo.

Lucas se puso mal cuando Nessa dijo: "Amigo", y esa palabra le qedo resonando en la cabeza. El no qeria ser solo un amigo, qeria ser algo mas. :S

Lucas – Yo pienso lo mismo, en este dia qe nos conocimos te aprendi a querer, ba, querer no, como ya te lo dije antes, te amo! Y te lo podria repetir miles de veces xq eso es lo qe siento!

Nessa no sabia qe decir, no sabia si confesarle lo qe sentia, o callarlo.

Lucas la miraba, no le sacaba los ojos de encima, cuando Nessa lo empezo a mirar, se fueron acercando, estaban mui cerca, se estaban x besar cuando la mama de Nessa les aviso qe esta la comida!

Nessa agarro de la mano a Lucas i bajaron corriendo!

Comieron, hablaron i rieron, Lucas i Nessa la pasaron mui bien esa noche.

Dsp de qe terminaran de sacar los platos, Lucas se despidio, y Nessa lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Nessa – La pase mui bien con vos hoy! Gracias, nos vemos mñn en el cole :)

Lucas – Yo tmb la pase mui biien con vos! Qeres qe mñn te pase a buscar i vamos juntos?

Nessa – Dale! Te espero! Chau!

Lucas la saludo con un beso en el cachete, aunque se qedaron un tiempo largo asi cerca.

Nessa cerró la puerta, saludó a su mama i subió. Salio al balcon i miro a Lucas cuando entro a su casa, el no se dio cuenta de qe ella lo observaba desde su casa.

Ella cerró la puerta qe da al balcon i se acosto, penso toda la noche en Lucas, Lucas toda la noche en ella, Zac toda la noche en Ash i Ash toda la noche en Zac.

Al dia siguiente, Lucas paso x Nessa, i fueron juntos al colegio. Llegaron riendo, en lo qe Zac lo ve i como qe se pone celoso.

Zac – Hola Nessa, Hola Lucas!

Los dos – Hola Zac!

Zac – Como stan?

Los dos – Bien vos?

Zac – Bien.

Zac va i le da un beso a Nessa a lo cual Lu estaba celoso xD

Zac – Podemos hablar?

Justo suena el timbre.

Nessa – Ok! Pero dsp de clase si?

Zac – Ok! En el almuerzo?

Nessa – Esta bien!

Nessa se va con Lucas a su clase de Biología ¬¬, mientras qe Zac, va a buscar a Ash.

Zac – Eii! ASH!

Ash – Qe pasa Zac?

Zac – Es qe no se como decirtelo… emm...vos…yo…vos…

Ash – Yo qe?

Zac – Vos…M gustas :$

Ash – Encerio? (dijo casi saltando en una pata)

Zac – Sii!

Ash – Vos tmb m gustas, pero estas con Nessa i no les qiero arruinar la relacion!

Zac – Pero voi a terminar con ella!

Ash – Si?

Ash – Por mi?

Zac – Si i tmb x otra cosa!

Ash – Por qe cosa?

Zac – Es qe m di cuenta de qe te amo mas a vos qe a ella i no la qiero hacer sufriir mintiendole!

Ash – Ahh, pero yo no qiero qe se arruine la amistad qe tengo con ella :S

Zac – No se va a arruinar!

Zac la acorraló contra la pared i la beso tiernamente.

Pasaron unos minutos

Ash – Zac, ya m hiciste llegar tarde a clase!

Zac – No te preocupes qe yo tmb llego tarde, no sos la unica! (Otro beso)

Paso el tiempo, cuando llego el almuerzo Nessa i Zac se encontraron como habian dicho.

Nessa – Zac, qe m qerias decir?

Zac – La verdad no se como decirte esto:S

Nessa – Yo tmb te tengo qe decir algo i no se como decirtelo.

Zac – Decímelo vos primero

Nessa – No mejor vos!

Los dos – Bueno, Zac/Nessa qiero…qe nos separemos.

Los dos – Segura/o? Si

Nessa – Es qe …

Zac – M gusta otra..

Nessa – Y a mi otro…

Zac – Y se puede saber qien es el afortunado de qe una persona tan especial como vos te guste?

Nessa – Es … Lucas.

Zac – Sabes? Hacen linda pareja :)

Nessa – Si?? Graciias x comprenderme! Y ahora, se puede saber qien es la afortunada?

Zac – Ash..

Nessa – Ahh, uds tmb hacen linda pareja!

Zac – Gracias! Sos mui buena amiga! Acordate qe siempre contas conmigo!

Nessa – Y vos conmigo! Bueno pero ahora anda a buscar a Ash!

Zac – i vos a Lucas!

Nessa – Si!

Nessa fue corriendo a buscarlo, primero fue a la cafeteria i no estaba, luego empezo a buscarlo x los pasillos, cuando lo vio, fue corriendo hacia el i se le tiro encima i lo beso apasionadamente (Si qe estaba emocionada P)

Lucas no entendia el xq de la reaccion de Nessa, pero le correspondio el beso!

Lucas – Por qe haces esto? No estas de novia con Zac?

Nessa – Estaba!

Lucas – Terminaron?

Nessa – Si!

Lucas – Por qe?

Nessa – Por qe a mi m gusta otro i a el otra xD

Lucas – Y qien te gusta?

Nessa – No es mui obvio?

Lucas – Qien? Yo? (dijo contento)

Nessa – No manzana.

Lucas – M haces la persona mas feliz :D

Nessa – M di cuenta de qe te amaba cuando nos besamos en la fuente i m dijiste qe m amabas (L)

Lucas – Y xq no m lo dijiste antes?

Nessa – Es qe no podía, no m animaba!

Lucas – Claro, no? Yo m declare i vos qe? Nada!

Nessa – Bueno, Perdon! No te enojes!

Lucas – Como m podría enojar con vos? (beso apasionado)

Mientras tanto Zac, buscaba a Ash, cuando la encontró, la alzo i la beso!

Ash – Zac!! Bajame jajaja qe hacees?

Zac – Estoi loco, loco x vos!

Ash – Aii Zac, sos tan lindo! (Beso)

Ash – Pero qe paso con Nessa?

Zac – Cortamos

Ash – Sii? Y ella como esta?

Zac – Igual qe yo! xD

Ash – Si? Por?

Zac – Por qe a ella le gusta Lucas

Ash – Enserio? Justo, a Lucas le gusta ella :P

Zac – Y a mi m gusta vos! (beso)

Ash – a mi tmb m gustas vos!

Zac – Qeres ser mi novia?

Ash – No ….

Zac – No??

Actualize rapido :P

Espero qqe les guste :) Es qqe la ttengo escrita hasta el cap, 31 por ahí :) Asii que actualizo pronto :)

Gracias x el review, aunque fue uno solo xD jaja.

Bsoottees.


	3. Necesito tiempo

Ash – M dejas terminar?

Zac – Si!

Ash – No quiero no ser tu novia:P

Zac – Ahh, jajaja (Beso)

Lucas – Nessa.

Nessa – Si?

Lucas – Me harías la persona mas feliz de todas, aparte de ahora?

Nessa – Si! Pero todavía no m siento preparada!

Lucas – Qeres qe nos conozcamos mas? O ai otro?

Nessa – Qiero saber mas de vos y como vas a pensar qe ai otro si a la unica persona qe amo es a vos:D

Lucas – Ok! Yo tmb te amo y te espero siempre princesa

Nessa – Gracias!

Se estaban besando cuando,

Ash – Nessa!

Nessa – ASH!

Ash – Upps! Interrumpo algo?

Nessa – No manzana P , no importa, qe pasa?

Ash – Como stas?

Nessa – Feliz vos?

Ash - , gracias x dejar qe este con Zac!

Nessa – Yo no puedo dejar o no qe Zac este con vos, xq el es libre de hacer lo qe qiera:D

Ash – Aiii graciias amiga! Te qiero mucho!

Nessa – Yo tmb! Vamos a almorzar?

Ash – Esta bien! Pero rapido xq no qeda mucho tiempo!

Nessa – (Mirando el reloj) Cierto! Lucas, m voi a almorzar con Ash!

Lucas – Ok! (Beso)

Ash – Amiga, ai algo qe no te dije, pero no fue xq no qise , es qe paso todo mui rapido i nos conociamos hace poco…

Nessa – Qe paso?

Ash – Yo ayer m entere qe Lucas te amaba!

Nessa – No te preocupes, Yo tmb!

Ash – Te lo confeso ayer?

Nessa – Sii! Y ayer tmb m di cuenta de qe lo amaba! Pero no m siento preparada todavía para ser la novia.

Ash – Ahh, yo amo a Zac desde qe lo vi!

Nessa – M imagino!

Ash – Por?

Nessa – A mi m paso lo mismo con el!

Ash – Si? Cuando?

Nessa – Fue en un country en el verano! Yo estaba caminando y de repente m choqe con el, fue como amor a primera vista! I nos enamoramos, hasta ahora.

Ash – Aii qe amor, lo mismo te paso con Lucas?

Nessa – Con el fue distinto, al principio m parecio lindo, pero dsp de qe m beso m empezo a gustar y m di cuenta de qe lo amaba! (L)

Ash – Entonces xq no sos la novia?

Nessa – No se :S, siento qe vamos mui rapido, aparte acabo de terminar con Zac, pero de qe lo amo estoi segura :D

Ash – Bueno, esta bien qe qieras conocer mas a Lucas, pero si de verdad se aman para mi tendrían qe estar juntos, aparte ya parecen novios.

Nessa – Tenes razon, pero lo qiero conocer mas, no se :S

Ash – Esta bien amiga, es tu decisión, yo no te digo nada, salvo qe te apures xq x ahí alguien te lo saca, aunque no creo xq se qe el te ama a vos.

Nessa – Gracias! (abrazo)

Estan almorzando cuando aparece Lucas.

Ash – Ness ya vuelvo!

Nessa – Ok!

Lucas – Hola Ash! Se te ve mui contenta!

Ash – Para no estarlo!

Lucas – Por?

Ash – Por qe estoi de novia con Zac!

Lucas – Ahh, qe bueno!

Ash – Y como vas con Nessa?

Lucas – Creo qe ella te contó todo no?

Ash – Si! Pero estas contento o no?

Lucas – Estoi feliz xq ella m ama.

Ash – Y la vas a esperar?

Lucas – Si, obvio :)

Ash – Pero no estés atrás de ella como si fueras un perrito.

Lucas – No, nos vamos a conocer mas, i dsp le voi a volver a preguntar si quiere ser mi novia ;D

Ash – Y si te dice qe no?

Lucas – No se :S, voi a pensar qe no m ama. :(

Ash – Aunque no creo qe ella no te ame!

Lucas – Por?

Ash – Porque ella m dijo qe te amaba, asiqe creo qe si se conocen mas, va a querer!

Lucas – Vos decis?

Ash – Sii! Haceme caso, conquistala mas de lo qe ya la conquistaste. :P

Lucas – Como?

Ash – Regalándole flores, llevandola a pasear pero al lugar donde le confesaste tu amor.

Lucas – Si, ese lugar es perfecto, igual qe ella. :D

Ash – Aii, qe amor, se nota qe la amas.

Lucas – Si, i mucho, i vos a Zac no?

Ash – Obvio:) Te voi a ayudar a qe Nessa sea tu novia :)

Lucas – Gracias! (abrazo)

Mientras Ash i Lucas hablaban, Nessa estaba sola en la cafeteria y no se daba cuenta de qe alguien la miraba. Nessa se para, i camina hacia al baño, cuando…

Drew – Hola Nessa.

Nessa – Hola!

Drew – Te acordas de mi?

Nessa – Sos el hermano de Zac no?

Drew – Si! Como stas?

Nessa – Bien vos?

Drew – Bien, ahora mas qe t veo!

Nessa – (nerviosa) Jejeje. Me voi, chau!

Drew – Chau !

Sonó el timbre i todos entraron a sus clases, Nessa i Lucas y Ash fueron a Historia, mientras qe Zac fue a entrenar.

En la clase Lucas i Nessa no se dejaban de mirar.

Sonó el timbre de salida, Nessa i Lucas saludaron a Ash i a Zac i se fueron caminando de la mano.

Drew los miraba confundido desde la puerta del colegio.

Llegan a la casa de Nessa.

Lucas – El fin de semana qeres salir conmigo?

Nessa – Sii.

Lucas – (Sonriendo) Perfecto.

Nessa - :D Bueno, m voi, chau

Lucas – Chau.

Lucas le iba a dar un beso en el cachete, pero esta vez Nessa fue qien corrió la cara para qe se besen.

Drew, los había seguido i contemplo la imagen, i dsp pensó: Se lo tengo qe decir a Zac.

Y se fue.

Lucas – Mñn te paso a buscar qe hoy?

Nessa – Ok! Chau, nos vemos.

Lucas – Chau

En la casa de Zac.

Drew – ZAC! ZAC!

Zac – Qe qeres?

Drew – Vi a Nessa besandose con otro!

Zac – Debe ser Lucas.

Drew – Qien es Lucas?

Zac – Un amigo, i ahora, creo, novio de Nessa.

Drew – Pero vos no eras el novio?

Zac – Si, pero cortamos.

Drew – Ahh. Estas seguro qe es el novio?

Zac – No, pero ni se te ocurra hacer algo con Nessa, ella lo ama a el, i no qiero qe sufran ninguno de los dos x tu culpa ¬¬

Drew – Como sabes qe lo ama?

Zac – M lo dijo Ash.

Drew – (pensando) Pero eso puede cambiar.

Drew estaba decidido a conquistar a Nessa.

Llego el fin de semana, 2 de la tarde. Tocan el timbre.

Nessa – Ma, m voi, no vuelvo hasta la noche.

Sra. Hudgens – Ok! Pero mira qe no se si voi a estar.

Nessa – Ok! Chau!

Abre la puerta.

Lucas – Hola hermosa, estas lista?

Nessa – Sii! A donde vamos?

Lucas – Sorpresa :D

Nessa – Ok!

Caminan agarrados de la mano hasta qe llegan a la plaza.

Nessa – Te acordaste el lugar qe m gusta :D

Lucas – Como olvidarmelo!

Hablaron toda la tarde, hasta qe se hicieron las 6.

Lucas – Ya es medio tarde, volvemos?

Nessa – Nos podemos qedar un rato mas? (hace pucherito)

Lucas – Si vos qeres :D

Nessa – Gracias, es qe m encanta ver el cielo desde aca, es tan hermoso.

Lucas – Igual qe vos.

Nessa – (Nerviosa) Y tmb igual qe vos :)

Lucas – Nos sentamos a ver el cielo?

Nessa – Dale!

Se sientan i Lucas se qedan mirandola.

Nessa – No ibas a mirar el cielo?

Lucas – Es qe mi cielo sos vos! (qe amor (L) )

Nessa – Sos un amor!

Lucas se va acercando i la besa, fue el beso mas tierno qe le dieron a Nessa.

Nessa – Ahora si queres podemos irnos.

Lucas – Ok! Qeres venir a mi casa a comer:$

Nessa – Dale!

Lucas – Ok:D Y tmb podemos ver una película.

Nessa – Ok!

Llegaron a la casa de Lucas, entraron i pidieron comida x telefono.

Lucas – Qe película qeres ver?

Nessa – No se, vos?

Lucas – Yo amo las de terror.

Nessa – Ok!

Llego la comida, pusieron la película i se sentaron en los sillones a comer.

Nessa – Lucas, tengo miedo

Lucas – No te preocupes yo estoi aca. (La abraza)

En medio de la película, Lucas la empieza a mirar, Nessa levanta la mirada i se qedan mui cerca. Acortaron la distancia i se besaron.

Lucas – Nessa.

Nessa – Si?

Lucas – No se cual va a ser tu respuesta, pero…. Qeres ser mi novia?

----------------------------------------------------------

Holaa!.

Actualiizo rapido P

Gracias x los reviews. Se que son pocos, pero no importa:) En un review me dijeron que no me adelante tanto, y tenes razon! Lo que pasa es que, ya la tengo escrita! O sea, no la tengo terminada, pero tengo mucho! Y fue la primera novela que escribi y cada vez que la escribia, mas, me daba cuenta, que cambie mucho a el principio! O sea, que ahora en las novelas qe escribo, no lo hago muy rápido eso del noviazgo! O al menos trato de que no sea, super rapido! Gracias x comentar:) Y me alegro que te guste la novela :) Gracias a las 3 qqe comentaron:) Espero qqe dsp sean mas D Bsootteees.


	4. No podemos estar juntos

Nessa – Sii! Creo qe ya espere demasiado. :P

Lucas – M haces la persona mas feliz de todas. :D

Y se besaron apasionadamente. Así se qedaron toda la película, abrazados i besandose (qe amor xD)

La película termino y Lucas apagó la tele.

Nessa – Amor, voi a ver si llego mi mama.

Lucas – No, no te voi a dejar ir.

Nessa – Por? (preocupada)

Lucas – Porqe no qiero qe te alejes de mi! (la abraza i la besa)

Nessa – Ai amor, nunca qe voi a alejar de vos! Solo qiero ver si esta mi mama, i si no esta vuelvo con vos :)

Lucas – Ok! Y si no esta… te qedas a dormir?

Nessa – Emmm..

Lucas – Porfiis!- Hizo pucherito

Nessa – Esta bien, i no pongas esa cara xq no m puedo negar :)

Lucas – Listo, ya se qe hacer para qe m complazcas en todo. :D

Nessa – Qe? Vas a usar eso para qe?

Lucas – Nada, nada

Nessa – Ok, ya vuelvo.

Lucas – Te acompaño. :D

Nessa – Ok. (Beso)

Salen para la casa de Nessa i ven una carta en la puerta, Nessa la agarra i la lee.

[iNessa: M fui a lo de la abuela, vuelvo mñn, no te pude dejar la llave xq no tengo otra. Cuidate, Te amo, Mama ♥ [/i

Lucas – Listo, te qedas a dormir conmigo. :D

Nessa – Si!

Lucas – Donde qeres dormir? Cama o sillon?

Nessa – Donde qieras!

Lucas – Ok, cama. :P

Nessa – Ok!

Lucas – Ahora te doi ropa para qe te cambies.

Nessa – Gracias! (beso)

Lucas le da la ropa y Nessa se cambia.

Nessa – Ya es la segunda vez qe m prestas ropa. :P

Lucas – Si! Te vez hermosa.

Nessa – Gracias :)

Se besaron i Lucas la fue llevando para la cama, Nessa tropezo con ella, i cayo encima y Lucas arriba de Nessa.

Se acomodaron en la cama, y se empezaron a besar, asi hasta qe se qedaron dormidos.

A la mñn siguiente, Nessa se despertó primera, ba eso parecia.

Nessa – Ai, sos tan lindo i tierno conmigo, te amo.

Lucas – Yo tmb. :D

Nessa – Con qe te hacias el dormiido eh! ¬¬

Lucas – No! Recien m despierto, ba, m desperto tu dulce voz.

Nessa lo besa, y asi estuvieron un buen rato.

De pronto le suena el cel. a Nessa.

Nessa – (con voz de dormida) Hola?

Zac – Hola Nessa, soi yo Zac.

Nessa – Ahh, como stas Zac?

Zac – Bien vos?

Nessa – Bien!

Zac – Perdon si te desperte …

Nessa – No! Ya estaba despierta, estoi con Lucas.

Zac – Ahh, te qeria preguntar si tenias el teléfono de Ash.

Nessa – Si si, ahora te lo paso. Es …

Zac – Gracias! Chau, Saludos a los dos

Nessa – De nada! Chau.

Lucas – Qe qeria?

Nessa – El telefono de Ash, ah i te mando saludos :)

Lucas – Ah ok!

Lucas la besa, pero justo le vuelve a sonar el telefono a Nessa.

Nessa – Hola? ¬¬

Drew – Hola Ness como stas?

Nessa – Re bien vos Drew?

Drew – Tmb :), qeria saber si nos podiamos juntar hoy, xq te tengo qe decir algo.

Lucas, qe habia escuchado lo qe le habia dicho Drew se puso celoso y la miro con carita de[iQedate conmigo[/i

Nessa – Noo, hoy no puedo. Por ahí puede ser otro dia.

Lucas se puso feliz.

Drew – Ah ok (decepcionado) Y cuando puede ser?

Nessa – No se, dsp hablamos m tengo qe ir, chau

Drew – Chau, besos

Lucas – Gracias x qedarte :D

Nessa - no tenia ganas de verlo.

Lucas – AH! O SEA QE NO TE QEDASTE X MI! -.- (dijo molesto)

Nessa – Jajaja

Lucas – De qe te reís?

Nessa – Jajaja, de vos.

Lucas – Qe tengo?

Nessa – Qe sos hermoso! Me rio de qe te creíste lo qe te dije.

Lucas - ¿?

Nessa – M qede x vos amor. (Lo besa)

Lucas – No te creo. (Dijo indiferente)

Nessa – Ah! Esta bien, no m creas, m voi.

Pero antes de qe se valla, Lucas la agarra de la cadera i la empuja contra el.

Lucas – Vos te pensas qe no confio en vos?

Nessa – Si!

Lucas – Ah si?

Nessa – Si (dijo desafiandolo)

Lucas – Listo.

La tira en la cama i le empieza a hacer cosquillas, mientras qe la besa.

Nessa – No! Lucas, basta, jajajaja, m haces cosqillas, jajaja.

Lucas – Ahora m crees?

Nessa – No!

Lucas – Entonces sigo.

Nessa – Jajaja, no esta bien! Te creo. Era todo un chiste tontito!

Lucas – Ya sabia.

Se besaron i cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 12 del mediodia.

Lucas – Qeres ir a comer algo?

Nessa – A donde?

Lucas – No se, a donde qieras.

Nessa – Emm, sino vamos al primero qe encontramos :)

Lucas – Ok, mejor cambiémonos

Nessa – Ok, yo en el baño, vos ak :D

Lucas – Ok (Beso)

Lucas – (Pensando) Ai qe hermosa qe es, cuanto la amo. Le digo o no lo qe m paso con Miley? No mejor no, dsp. Pero si ella vuelve a aparecer como m lo prometio? No, basta, ella no va a aparecer, no m va a destruir esto tmb.

Nessa – Listo?

Lucas – Ya termino amor.

Nessa – Ok!

Lucas se termino de cambiar i salieron, encontraron un restaurante mui lindo. Entraron i ordenaron la comida.

Drew justo paso x ahí, i vio la razon x la cual seguramente Nessa no qizo salir con el.

Drew – (Pensando) Zac tenia razon, esta con el, pero no, yo voi a lograr lo qe m prometi.

Pasaron varias semanas i todo transcurrio normal. Nessa i Lucas estaban de novios, lo mismo qe Ash i Zac. Hasta qe un dia, estaban Ash i Nessa hablando en la cafeteria del colegio i se les acerco Drew.

Drew – Hola Nessa, hola …?

Ash – Soi Ash, Ashley Tisdale.

Drew – Ahh, vos sos la novia de mi hno?

Nessa – Si es ella.

Ash – Sos el hno de Zac?

Drew – Si

En eso entrar Zac i Lucas, i ven qe Drew les esta hablando.

Lucas – Qien es ese?

Zac – Mi hno ¬¬, pero qe hace con ellas?

Lucas – No se.

Drew – Nessa, m acompañas te tengo qe decir algo.

Nessa – Ok, ya vuelvo Ash.

Nessa se levanta.

Lucas – A donde la lleva? (dijo celoso)

Zac – No se, pero esto no m gusta nada.

Lucas – Por?

Zac – Por nada, vamos a seguirlos, pero no vamos a hacer nada, solo a mirar, yo confio en Nessa, pero en mi hno no.

Lucas – Ok.

Los siguieron hasta qe ellos se qedaron en un pasillo.

Nessa – Qe m qerias decir?

Drew – Nessa… Vos… Me gustas!

Nessa, Lucas i Zac – Qe??

Drew – Si, lo qe escuchas siempre m gustaste!

Se va acercando a Nessa para besarla sin saber qe los estaban mirando.

Pero Nessa lo para.

Nessa – Qe haces?

Drew – Te qiero besar.

Nessa – Tengo novio. (Lucas se puso feliz cuando escucho eso)

Drew – Si ya lo se, i eso qe tiene? (Si Zac no lo agarraba, Lucas se le tiraba encima)

Zac – Tranquilo, vamos a ver qe pasa. Yo tmb tengo ganas de matarlo.

Nessa – Qe tiene? LO AMO!

Drew – No m importa.

Nessa – Sos un estupido.

Se da media vuelta i se va, pero Drew la agarra, la da vuelta i la besa.

Zac i Lucas lo unico qe qerian era ir i matar a Drew (qe violentos xD)

Nessa se separó de el.

Nessa – Dejame!

Drew – No!

Lucas no aguanto mas i salio de donde estaba.

Lucas – Dejala!

Nessa – Lucas!

Drew – Y si no la suelto?

Lucas le iba a pegar, pero…

Zac i Nessa – Lucas, no!

Drew – Zac? Qe haces aca?

Zac – Vine a vigilarte! Te dije qe Nessa estaba con otro.

Lucas – Zac vos sabias qe el (dijo mirando a Drew con cara de asesino) gusta de Nessa?

Zac – Si - dijo avergonzado - Pero pense qe no iba a hacer nada, hasta ahora. ¬¬ Andate Drew.

Drew se fue.

Lucas – Nessa estas bien?

Nessa – Si amor, pero sabias qe estaba aca?

Lucas – Ehhh…

Nessa – M seguiste?

Lucas - … Si – dijo poniendose rojo.

Nessa – Lucas! – dijo enojada – No confias en mi?

Lucas – Si! Pero Zac m dijo qe vengamos!

Nessa – Zac! Por que?

Zac – Es qe no confio en mi hno, aparte son mis amigos i no qerian qe se peleen.

Nessa – Ai Zac! (Lo abraza.)

Lucas – Ejem, y para mi no ai abrazo ni beso? – Dijo celoso.

Nessa – No, xq no confias en mi! ¬¬

Lucas – Pero… - Nessa lo callo con un beso.

Nessa – Era broma tontito.

Y se siguieron besando.

Zac – Bueno… Yo me voi, chau

N&L – Chau!

Lucas – En qe estabamos?

Nessa – A ver si esto te hace acordar (Beso)

Lucas – Emmm, creo qe otro de esos i se m refresca totalmente la memoria.

Nessa – Como te aprovechas eh:P, ahora x eso no te doi nada.

Lucas pone cara de pucherito.

Nessa – Si qe te acordaste de …

Lucas – La cara qe tengo qe poner para qe m complazcas?

Nessa – Si

Mientras qe ellos se besaban, Zac fue a buscar a Ash.

Zac – Ash!

Ash – Amor, donde estabas?

Zac – Estaba con otra – Dijo bromeando

Ash – Qe?? ¬¬

Zac – Broma, broma – La besa – Estaba con Nessa i Lucas.

Ash – Qe hacias con ellos?

Zac – Es qe… - Le conto toda la historia.

Ash – Ahh, a mi tu hno m habia caido bien, pero ahora con lo qe m contas….

Zac – Yo no pensaba qe mi hno podia llegar a hacer eso, sabia qe tenia intenciones ocultas. xD

Ash – Sabes qe dia es hoy?

Zac – El dia qe cumplimos un mes de novios?

Ash – Sii, te acordaste, pense qe te habias olvidado.

Zac – Si es algo sobre vos nunca m olvidaria :)

Ash – Sos tan dulce (L)

Zac – Jejeje (Beso)

Ash – Te amo

Zac – Yo tmb.

Ash – Qe te parece si hoy a la noche salimos para festejar?

Zac – Dale! Les decimos a Nessa i Lucas?

Ash – Ok! Pero ellos no cumplen un mes de novios. :S

Zac – Es verdad, pero hace un mes qe se conocen i hace un mes qe se enamoraron.

Ash – Tenes razon, vamos a buscarlos?

Zac – Ok.

Zac i Ash se fueron agarrados de la mano a buscar a Nessa i Lu.

Zac – Tendrian qe estar aca, ba aca estaban la ultima vez.

Ash – Pero x ahí qerian estar en otro lado mas solos i sin qe nadie los viera.

Zac – Si puede ser, vamos a ver afuera si estan?

Ash – Ok

Ellos salieron i se dieron cuenta de qe Nessa i Lucas estaban debajo de un árbol besandose (qe amor xD)

Z&A tocieron.

Lucas – Ehh, hola, qe hacen? – Dijo poniendose colorado i Nessa tmb.

Zac – Nada, vinimos a buscarlos.

N&L – Para?

Ash – Para invitarlos a salir a festejar.

Nessa – Y qe festejamos?

Zac – Bueno, nosotros 1 mes de noviazgo, i uds, hace un mes qe se conocen.

Nessa – Ahh si:) i a donde vamos?

Zac – Emm, no se…

Lucas – Ahí esta! Nosotros buscamos un lugar para sorprenderlas i ellas dicen la hora, i se ponen MUIII lindas, mas de lo qe son. :D

Nessa – Aii, sos un amor, te amo! – Lo besa.

Ash – Qe suerte qe tenes Ness, mi novio – dijo mirando a Zac – No tiene esas ideas i no m dice eso ¬¬.

Zac – Perdon?

Ash – Y si es verdad!

Zac – Ah si? – Dijo acercandose a ella.

Ash – Sii.

Zac – Listo! Qedamos asi, m ofendiste.

Ash – Jajaja, era broma mi amor.

Zac – Claro no? Ahora m decis mi amor, i antes m dabas con un caño? xD

Ash – No exageres! ¬¬

Zac – Vos exageras! Yo si te digo eso i ahora m deciis qe no?

Ash – Zac! Era una broma! De verdad te ofendiste?

Zac – No amor, era broma, te lo creiste?

Ash – Lo hiciste demasiado creible xD

Se besaron. Lucas empezó a toser, entonces se separaron.

Lucas – Vamos a clase?

Zac – Ok, dsp venis a mi casa a planear lo de hoy? O vamos a la tuya?

Lucas – Vamos a la mia :P

Nessa – Ash i vos venis a mi casa i dsp vamos a comprar ropa?

Ash – Ok:)

Los 4 fueron a clases.

Zac – (Mientras la profe escribia algo en el pizarron) Y conoces algun lugar para ir?

Lucas – Emmm, sem ocurre una idea.

Zac – Cual?

Lucas – Por que no hacemos un picnic, a la noche, en el parque qe le gusta Nessa, es mui lindo.

Zac – Ok, pero dsp qe hacemos?

Lucas – Emmm, no se. :S

Zac – Y si decoramos, no se, tu casa, i dsp de ahí vamos los cuatro, i miramos películas, i dsp nos qedamos a dormir en tu casa o mi casa, depende cual decoremos :)

Lucas – Ok! Bueno, hacemos eso en mi casa?

Zac – Listo!

Lucas – Pero qe le decimos a las chicas?

Zac – Qe nos encontramos en mi casa, dsp le vendamos los ojos i las llevamos.

Lucas – Ok!

N&A – De qe hablan?

L&Z – Nosotros? De nadaa, 8-)

N&A – Mmmm ¬¬

L&Z – Enserio.

N&A – Ok ¬¬

Ash – Estos dos algo esconden.

Nessa – Por ahí estan planeando lo de hoy

Ash – Puede ser.

Zac – Amor, decile a Nessa qe la hora tmb la ponemos nosotros!

Ash – Ok, Nessa ellos nos dicen la hora a la qe tenemos qe ir

Nessa – Ok.

Dsp de clases, Ash i Nessa fueron a comprarse la ropa para la noche, mientras qe Lucas i Zac decoraban la casa.

A las 8 estaban en la casa de Zac esperando a las chicas. De repente suena el timbre.

Zac – Yo voi.

Lucas – No, yo.

Zac – No! Yo dije primero.

Lucas – Vamos los dos i listo. xD

Abren la puerta.

Zac – (con la boca abierta) E..e…s..t…a..n..e.e….estan…

Lucas – (Tmb con la boca abierta) Estan hermosas.

Zac – Si eso.

N&A – Jajaja, uds tmb estan hermosos :)

Zac – No nos van a saludar?

Ash – Sii.

Le da un beso en el cachete, lo mismo hace Nessa.

Zac – Pero asi no!

Ash – Entonces como?

Zac – Asi.

Se acercan i las besan, Zac i Ash se funden en un beso apasionado mientras qe Nessa i Lucas en uno mui tierno.

Lucas – Vamos?

N&A – A donde?

Zac – Sorpresa. Ahora les tenemos qe tapar los ojos.

N&A – Ok!

Los chicos les tapan los ojos i las llevan hasta el parque.

Cuando llegan les sacan las vendas.

N&A – Es hermoso! GRACIAS!

Y se le tiran encima i los besan.

Nessa – (en el oido) Gracias amor, es hermoso, como vos.

Lucas – Es qe vos te lo mereces hermosa.

Se besan apasionadamente.

Ash – Aii Zac, es hermoso, gracias!

Zac – Todo x vos princesa. (Beso)

Dsp de qe se besaron P comieron, vieron las estrellas i dsp las llevaron para la casa de Lucas.

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de qe…

Lucas abre la puerta.

Lucas – Mama? Papa?

Sra. Grabeel – Hijo!

Sr. Grabeel – Como estas?

Lucas – Bien…uds? – Dijo nervioso

Sra. Grabeel – La pasamos mui bien! Y ellos son?

Lucas – Ehhh… Mis amigos :)

Nessa lo miro con cara de: "[i Por que no les decis qe soi tu novia?[/i Y Lucas la mira diciendole[i Dsp te explico[/i

Sr. Grabeel – Y xq no nos presentas?

Lucas – Ok, chicos esos son mis padres.

Zac – Un gusto, soi Zac Efron.

Los dos – Mucho gusto Zac.

Ash – Yo soi Ashley Tisdale.

Los dos – Un gusto Ashley.

Nessa – Mucho gusto soi Vanessa Hudgens, soi…. – Lucas la miro – La mejor amiga de Lucas.

Sra. Hudgens – Mucho gusto, qe lindo nombre tenes! Y vos tmb Ashley.

N&A – Gracias:)

Sr. Grabeel – (En el oido) Lucas, esa chica Vanessa es mui linda…

Lucas – Ya se papa.

Sr. Grabeel – Pero acordate qe vos estas con….

Sra. Grabeel – Chicos, qieren comer algo?

Todos – No gracias.

Zac – Lucas, vamos a mi casa?

Lucas – Ok. Mama, papa, nos vamos.

Sr. Grabeel – A donde?

Lucas – A la casa de Zac.

Sr. Grabeel – Pero hoy llegamos i ya te vas?

Sra. Grabeel – Anda hijo, diviertanse. :)

Lucas – Gracias mama, chau.

En el camino a la casa de Zac…

Lucas – No pense qe hoy iban a llegar, es mas crei qe se iban a qedar mas tiempo.

Zac – No importa.

Ash – Pero no te alegras de verlos?

Lucas – Mas o menos.

Nessa – Por?

Lucas – Es una historia muiii larga, dsp te la cuento.

Nessa – Ok.

Llegaron a la casa de Zac.

Ash – Amor, a vos te gusta ordenar . Dijo ironicamente

Zac – Jajaja, tanto se nota?

Todos – Si, jajaja xD

Zac – Y bueno, qe qieren qe haga, pense qe ibamos a la casa de Lucas xD

Ash – Pero al menos tendrias qe ordenar.

N&L – Jajajaja, la verdad. P

Lucas – Ash, tengo qe hablar con vos.

Ash – Ok. Chicos ya volvemos.

N&Z – Ok!

Ash – Y decime Lu, de qe qerias hablar?

Lucas – Es qe, no se por donde empezar, mis padres…. – Y le cuenta toda la historia de Miley (dsp se van a enterar de esa historia).

Ash – Creo qe se la tenes qe contar a Nessa.

Lucas – No se Ash, por ahí se enoja i m deja, i si ella m deja, no voi a poder seguir viviendo.

Ash – Pero no es tu culpa, es la de ella i un poco de tus papas, x no querer qe sea feliz con otra.

Lucas – Ya se, pero desde qe ella aparecio, m llevo mal con mis papas, por suerte a mi mama la transfirieron i nos mudamos, aunque mi papa no qeria.

Ash – Pero es tu papa el qe quiere qe estes con ella?

Lucas – SI! El es, mi mama quiere qe haga lo qe qiera, qe este con qien qiera, pero mi papa no, qeria qe este con ella, solo porque es la hija del mejor amigo de ella.

Ash – Con mas razon, tenes qe decirle a Nessa, no sea cosa de qe su papa o ella los qiera separar, si ella no lo sabe por ahí piensa qe la engañaste.

Lucas – Ok, ahora se lo digo.

Vuelven a donde estaban Nessa i Zac.

Lucas – Nessa, te tengo qe decir algo mui importante.

Nessa – Si, qe pasa?

Lucas – Vamos afuera.

Nessa – (Preocupada) Ok.

Zac – Amor, qe paso?

Ash – Lo qe pasa es qe…. – Y le cuenta lo mismo qe Lucas le conto a ella.

Zac – QUE TURRA ¬¬

Ash – Si ya se, pero tmb el papa no se da cuenta de qe Lucas con ella no es feliz.

Afuera…

Nessa – Lucas qe pasa?

Lucas – Primero, qiero qe m prometas de qe no te vas a alejar de mi con lo qe te voi a contar i no m vas a dejar, xq si m dejas yo m muero.

Nessa – Te lo prometo, pero por que? Que paso? – Preguntó preocupada

Lucas – Nessa, yo no puedo estar con vos. – Dijo triste y agachando la cabeza.

Nessa – Que? – Dijo al borde largarse a llorar.

Hola!.

Ai, espero qe les guste el fic, y si les gusto, ya saben , manden reviews ;) Y si no les gusto, también diganmelo xD pronto voy a subir otro fic que estoy escribiendo :D

Bsootteees.


	5. Ellos no quieren

Lucas – Pero no xq yo no qiera!

Nessa – (Con los ojos llorosos) Entonces xq?

Lucas – No amor, no llores, x mas de qe no qieran qe estemos juntos vamos a estarlo.

Nessa – Pero qien no quiere qe estemos juntos?

Lucas – Mi papa, i …. Miley.

Nessa – Pero quien es esa Miley?

Lucas – Mi novia.

Nessa – Como qe tu novia? – Dijo llorando.

Lucas – En realidad ex-novia. Antes de qe m mude, vivia al lado de la casa de un amigo de mi papa, qe tenia una hija, entonces, con mi papa hicieron un trato de qe yo tendria qe ser el novio de ella, i casarnos, mi mama se opuso pero mi papa lo hizo igual. Ella cambio todo, mi relacion con mi papa, cambio mi vida, x su culpa no puedo ser feliz con la persona qe amo, encima, ella quiere estar conmigo, no m quiere dejar, aunque yo la halla dejado ella dijo qe m iba a buscar, i yo…tengo miedo.

Nessa – (Llorando) Miedo a qe?

Lucas – (Tmb llorando) Miedo a qe nos separen, a perderte.

Nessa – Ai Lucas! Nadie nos va a separar, nos amamos i eso nunca va a cambiar.

Lucas – Sos la persona mas importante qe tengo i la persona qe mas amo en este mundo. Pero tengo miedo de qe mi papa haga algo para separarnos.

Nessa – Si nos llegamos a separar acordate de qe te amo mas qe a nadie i nunca te voi a olvidar.

Lucas – Yo tmp nunca te voi a olvidar.

Se besaron apasionadamente tirados en el pasto.

Nessa – Te amo, amor, i eso nunca va a cambiar, i si alguna vez te digo qe ya no te amo mas, es mentira.

Lucas – Yo te amo mas Nessa, pero cuando venga Miley qe va a pasar?

Nessa – No se, pero tu papa es el qe quiere qe estes con ella no?

Lucas – Si, mi mama siempre se opuso pero mi papa no le hizo caso.

Nessa – Y si le dices a tu mama de lo nuestro?

Lucas – Creo qe ya lo sabe.

Nessa – Como?

Lucas – Ella intuye todo, cuando yo estaba con Miley, ella m dijo: "Vos no qeres estar con ella no?" i era verdad, ya no qeria estar con ella xq no soporto qe no m dejen ser libre i feliz.

Nessa – Ai amor! Entonces le podes decir.

Lucas – Si, o sea confirmárselo.

Nessa – Si. Te amo tanto, pero… – Dijo con voz triste.

Lucas – Qe pasa amor?

Nessa – Te amo demasiado pero tengo miedo a perderte, a qe te vallas i m qede sola i no se si podria seguir viviendo sin vos.

Lucas – A mi m pasa lo mismo, pero aparte nos amamos, i si yo m voi vos nunca te olvides de qe te amo mas qe a mi vida i qe sos la persona mas importante qe tengo en este mundo.

Nessa – Ai, vos tmb amor, nunca olvides eso :) – Se besaron.

Lucas – Bueno, basta! No hablemos mas de eso, vivamos este momento sin pensar en el futuro.

Y se besaron hasta qe…

- Lucas!

Lucas – Ash ¬¬ Qe qeres?

Ash – Ups, interrumpo xD?

Lucas – No manzana, xD qe pasa?

Ash – Ya le dijiste?

Lucas – Si.

Ash – Y qe van a hacer?

Lucas – Por ahora nada.

Ash – Ok, los dejo solos, Nessa, en un rato nos tenemos qe ir xq mñn tenemos qe ir al colegio xD

Nessa – Ui cierto ¬¬, m habia olvidado xD

Ash – Jaja xD

Ash se va.

Lucas – En qe estabamos?

Nessa – Mmm, no se.

Lucas – M das un beso?

Nessa – No.

Lucas – Por:(

Nessa – Porque los besos no se piden, se roban – Dijo eso i salio corriendo.

Lucas la empezo a correr, la atrapo i la tiro al pasto.

Lucas – Asi?

Nessa – Sii.

Estuvieron tirados en el pasto un buen rato mientras…

Zac – Sabes algo?

Ash – Qe?

Zac – Te amo :)

Ash – Yo tmb :)

Se besaron apasionadamente.

Zac – Qeres ir a mi habitación? – Lo dijo con cara picara. :P

Ash – Zac!

Zac – Qe?? Lo decia para qe la conozcas.

Ash – Ahh, ok.

Suben.

Ash – Qe linda!

Zac – Gracias, pero mas linda sos vos :)

Ash – Jejeje, te amo.

Zac – Yo mas.

Ash – No yo!

Zac – Yo.

Ash – YO!

Zac la empuja i se caen los dos encima de la cama. Y la empieza a besar.

Ash – Jajaja, esta bien, m ganaste!

Zac – Es porque soi el mejor :D

Ash – Mentira, empatamos :)

Zac – Ok ¬¬

Lucas – Amor, m juras qe siempre m vas a amar?

Nessa – Obvio, i vos?

Lucas – Te lo juro, te juro qe siempre te voi a amar i nunca te voi a olvidar.

Nessa – Yo tmp, nunca pero nunca te voi a olvidar. – Dijo eso i se largo a llorar.

Lucas – Amor, qe pasa?

Nessa – (Llorando) Es qe parece qe juramos esto xq no nos vamos a ver mas :(, i si yo no te veo m muero.

Lucas – Ai amor! Si algun dia m tengo qe separar de vos, siempre voi a ser lo imposible x verte.

Nessa – M lo prometes?

Lucas – Si!

Nessa – Te amo :)

Lucas – Yo mas :)

Zac i Ash bajan.

Ash – Voi a buscar a Nessa.

Zac – Ok. (Beso)

Ash – Nessa, Lucas!

Nessa – Qe pasa Ash?

Ash – Vamos! Es tarde.

L&N – Ok ¬¬

Todos fueron hasta la puerta, Zac la abre i...

Lucas – Como llegaste hasta aca?

- M extrañaste?

Lucas – La verdad… NO!

- Yo si! Pero qe haces de la mano con esa?

Lucas – No le digas esa! Xq tiene nombre i es Nessa!

- Y xq te pones tan alterado? Qe es tu novia? Y te olvidaste del trato qe tienen nuestros padres?

Lucas – Vos sabes qe no te amo!

- Pero yo si! Aparte tu papa hizo un trato i lo tenes qe cumplir.

Lucas – Yo soi libre de hacer lo qe qiera! Ni vos Miley ni mi papa m lo van a impedir!

Miley – Ah, entonces es tu novia?

Lucas – Y si te digo qe si qe pasa? LA AMO! Y ESO NUNCA VA A CAMBIAR!

Miley – Va a cambiar cuando tu papa se entere.

Lucas – No m importa si mi papa se entera o no. Vamos Nessa.

Nessa – Ok.

Lucas – No pense qe iba a volver, o al menos ahora.

Nessa – Qe vas a hacer?

Lucas – Primero contarle a mi mama de lo nuestro. Y dsp no se, xq no podemos vivir felices? XQ A NOSOTROS??

Nessa – Amor, tranquilo, lo vamos a poder solucionar. (Beso)

Llegaron a la casa de Nessa.

Nessa – Nos vemos mñn en el cole amor. Te amo mi vida :)

Lucas – Yo te amo mas :)

Se besaron i no sabian qe habia alguien mirandolos.

Lucas llega a su casa.

Lucas – Mama!

Sra. Grabeel – Qe pasa hijo?

Lucas – Papa esta?

Sra. Grabeel – No x?

Lucas – Te qeria contar algo.

Sra. Grabeel – Qe paso?

Lucas – Es qe…

Sra. Grabeel – Estas de novio con Nessa?

Lucas – Si! Como sabes?

Sra. Grabeel – Se notaba en sus miradas, aparte los vi besarse recien, vive aca al lado no?

Lucas – Si. Pero no se qe hacer, xq yo la amo mas qe a nadie.

Sra. Grabeel – Ai hijo, no se qe decirte! M pone tan mal verte asi!

Lucas – Ai mama, xq a mi? Xq no puedo ser feliz con la persona qe amo? En vez de estar obligado a estar con alguien qe no amo, es mas, qe odio ¬¬

Sra. Grabeel – Ya vamos a encontrar la solucion, tu padre algun dia se va a dar cuenta de el mal qe te hace.

Lucas – Espero.

Sra. Grabeel – Yo voi a hablar con tu papa, voi a ver si puedo hacer algo.

Lucas – Gracias ma, te amo :)

Sra. Grabeel – Yo tmb hijo.

Lucas se va a su cuarto. Llega el papa de el.

Lucas – (Pensando) Porque siento qe todo m pasa a mi? Yo era feliz con la persona qe amo, hasta qe llegaron mis padres, hasta qe llego ella. Y xq ahora no puedo serlo? Qiero irme lejos de aca, irme con Nessa, escaparnos, ser felices solos. Pero si ella no quiere? Si ella no m ama como yo a ella? NO! Basta, yo confio en Nessa, ella m ama, yo la amo. Qe puedo hacer? Porque pasa todo esto? Como quisiera qe m pis padres no hallan vuelto, qe Miley no halla aparecido. Bueno, m canse de pensar en esto, voi a visitar a Nessa, qiero terminar este dia bien :)

Lucas bajai se choca con su papa.

Sr. Grabeel – Viste qe volvio Miley?

Lucas – Se, por desgracia :S

Sr. Grabeel – Qe?

Lucas – Nada, m voi, ahora vuelvo.

Sr. Grabeel – A donde vas?

Lucas – Qe le digo? Ah! Ya se. – Penso i le dijo – Voi a la casa de Zac, es qe m olvide algo.

Sr. Grabeel – Ok, pero no tardes.

Lucas salio y fue hasta la casa de Nessa.

Lucas – (En voz baja) Qe hago? Toco timbre? O subo tipo Romeo? P.

Se subio arriba de un auto qe habia, i se trepo hasta el balcon de Nessa. Abrio la puerta, ella no estaba. De repente sintio un ruido i se escondio. Vio qe era Nessa.

Lucas – Buuu.

Nessa – Aii! Lucas! M asustaste! ¬¬ Qe haces aca amor?

Lucas – Te vine a visitar :D Qien esta?

Nessa – Una amiga de mi mama i su molesto hijo ¬¬

Lucas – Jajaja, xq molesto?

Nessa – Porque lo conozco desde chiquito i ya desde qe lo conozco qe esta tratando de conquistarme.

Lucas – Conquistarte? ¬¬

Nessa – Si, qe te pusiste celoso?

Lucas – Celoso yo? Pero x favor.

Nessa – Jajaja, eso quiere decir qe m amas. :)

Lucas – Eso es verdad!

Nessa – Qe? Qe estas celoso?

Lucas – No! Qe te amo!

Nessa – Mmm, yo creo qe las dos cosas!

Lucas – Bueno si! Y qe?

Nessa – Nada, qe te amo :) Asi, celoso i todo :)

Lucas – Yo te amo muchoo mas.

Nessa – No yo mas!

Nessa lo empuja i Lucas se cae sobre la cama i ella se le tira encima i lo besa.

Nessa – Te amo tanto:D

Lucas – Y yo m siento una persona mui amada. P

Nessa – Jajaja.

- Nessa estas aca?

Lucas – Qien es?

Nessa – Espera, escondete.

Lucas – Ok ¬¬

Nessa – Pasa Ryan!

Ryan – Te estaba buscando.

Nessa – Por?

Ryan – Porque te tenia qe decir algo.

Nessa – Si decime.

Ryan – Es qe… - Se acerca a Nessa, la va a besar pero Nessa se corre.

Nessa – Qe haces?

Ryan – Es qe m gustas!

Nessa – Pero yo tengo novio y lo amo!

Ryan – Y desde cuando lo conoces?

Nessa – Desde qe empezaron las clases!

Ryan – Yo te conozco desde hace mas tiempo.

Nessa – Y qe tiene ?

Ryan – Qe yo te conozco mas!

Nessa – Pero yo no te amo, ni m gustas.

Ryan – Pero lo vas a hacer.

Nessa – Asi? Y qe vas a hacer vos para lograr eso.

Ryan – Ya vas a ver. – Y se va.

Lucas – Tengo una novia con muchos pretendientes ¬¬

Nessa – Ai, tengo miedo.

Lucas – De qe?

Nessa – Primero de perderte, i segundo de qe el haga algo malo.

Lucas – No te va a hacer nada malo xq yo estoi con vos.

Nessa solo le sonrie i lo besa.

Lucas – Ui, es tarde, m tengo qe ir:(

Nessa – Ya? No te podes qedar una rato mas:D

Lucas – Solo x vos.

Nessa – Gracias :)

Lucas – Por vos todo princesita (L)

Nessa – Te amo amor.

Lucas – Yo tmb te amo, mucho mucho mucho :)

Y se qedaron abrazados en la cama de Nessa, besandose (qe amor ♥) hasta qedarse dormidos.

Dos horas dsp Lucas se desperto.

Lucas – Nessa, amor – La sacudia.

Nessa – Mmmm.

Lucas – Es tarde, m van a matar :S

Nessa – Qedate conmigo, a dormir :)

Lucas – M encantaria, pero qe le digo a mi papa?

Nessa – No se, qe le dijiste qe ibas a hacer?

Lucas – El supuestamente cree qe estoi con Zac.

Nessa – Decile qe te invito a comer i a qedarte a dormir.

Lucas – Qe buenas ideas P

Por telefono…

Sra. Grabeel – Hola?

Lucas – Hola ma.

Sra. Grabeel – Lucas! Tu papa esta preguntando donde estabas, donde estas?

Lucas – En la casa de Zac, m voi a qedar a dormir.

Sra. Grabeel – Ok. Seguro qe Zac no tiene un doble sentido i es Vanessa?

Lucas – Nooo 8-) Nada qe ver.

Sra. Grabeel – Ok.

Lucas – Nos vemos, te amo.

Sra. Grabeel – Te amo, besos.

Corto.

Lucas – Listo.

Nessa – Ok :)

Lucas – Dormimos?

Nessa – (Bostezando) Si, xq m estoi muriendo de sueño.

Acomodo su cama, mientras qe Lucas se sacaba la remera i el pantalón i se qedo solo con el boxer (baba P). Y dsp Nessa se puso su pijama.

Nessa – Listo?

Lucas – Sii.

Se metio en la cama i dsp Nessa. Se durmieron abrazados.

Ryan – (Abriendo la puerta) Nessa m voi. – Se qedo sorprendido al ver a Nessa con Lucas.


	6. Un nuevo compañero

Ryan se qedo sorprendido con lo qe vio, cerro la puerta i se fue.

A la mñn siguiente…Nessa se despierta y mira la hora.

Nessa – Lucas! Despertate!

Lucas – Mmmmm… qe pasa amor?

Nessa – Ai qe ir al colegio!!

Lucas – Qe? Qe dia es?

Nessa – Martes.

Lucas – M re olvide!

Nessa – Ai qe cambiarnos e irnos!

Lucas – Pero yo x donde salgo?

Nessa – Yo bajo, i distraigo a mi mama, mientras vos bajas i vas hasta la puerta, dsp cuando yo voi salimos juntos.

Lucas – Sos inteligente hasta cuando estas casi dormida :)

Nessa – Jajaja (Lo besa)

Lucas – Te amo.

Nessa – Yo mas.

Lucas - :)

Nessa bajo y ahí estaba su mama.

Sra. Hudgens – Hola Nessa :)

Nessa – Hola ma!

Sra. Hudgens – Te tengo una noticia

Nessa – Cual?

Sra. Hudgens – Ryan se cambio a tu colegio

Nessa – Qe:S

Sra. Hudgens – Lo qe escuchaste.

Nessa – Ah ok. :S

Sra. Hudgens – Qiero qe estes con el, asi no se siente solo, al menos hasta qe encuentre amigos.

Nessa – Ok ma. ¬¬ M voi.

Sra. Hudgens – Chau hija, qe te valla bien. (La saluda) Te acompaño hasta la puerta?

Nessa – (Nerviosa) No….Gracias :)

Sra. Hudgens – Ok. Te pasa algo?

Nessa – No nada.

Sra. Hudgens – Ah, otra cosa, Ryan, es un buen chico para vos, le podrias dar una oportunidad no?

Nessa – No se ma, es qe…

Sra. Hudgens – Qe? Qe pasa?

Nessa – No, nada (Acordandose de qe su mama no sabia qe Lucas era su novio)

Nessa – Chau

Va hasta la puerta donde estaba Lucas qe habia escuchado todo. Abre la puerta i se van.

Lucas – Porque no le dijiste lo nuestro a tu mama?

Nessa – Es qe ella siempre qizo qe yo sea novia de Ryan ¬¬ i nunca acepta mis noviazgos.

Lucas – Noviazgos? Cuantos novios tuviste antes qe yo?

Nessa – Emm, espera qe cuente.

Lucas – Contar? Qe tuviste tantos qe no te acordas?

Nessa – Jajaja, era broma.

Lucas – Ah ¬¬ Asiqe ese chico Ryan va a estar con nosotros?

Nessa – Si, x desgracia. M qiero matar!

Lucas – Si te matas m dejas a mi solo:(

Nessa – X eso no m voi a matar.

Lucas – x?

Nessa – X vos tontito :)

Lucas – Te amo tontita :)

Nessa – Y yo a vos :)

Se besaron. Fue un beso largo i mui tierno (L)

Mientras x otro lado…

Zac – Vamos a la escuela princesa?

Ash – Vamos :)

Zac – Como estas mi amor?

Ash – Bien, preocupada.

Zac – Por?

Ash – Por Nessa i Lucas.

Zac – Ah, si ,yo tmb, es qe se ven tan bien juntos i ahora se tienen qe separar.

Ash – Igual no creo qe les importe lo qe diga su papa o qe este esa turra de Miley.

Zac – Porque lo decis?

Ash – Mira.

Ash le haces señas a Zac para qe mire en frente, i ahí estaban Lucas i Nessa, caminando de la mano, besandose (L)

Ash – Se ven hermosos juntos :)

Zac – Si, como nosotros.

Ash – Obvio.

Los dos – Jajaja. Te amo.

Ash – Yo mas.

Zac – No yo ¬¬

Ash – Ya empezamos devuelta con eso? xD

Zac – Jajaja, mejor no, mejor los dos nos SUPER amamos i punto.

Ash – Ok :)

Zac – Vos qe harias si nos pasa lo de Lucas i Nessa?

Ash – Yo m muero si nos pasa eso. :S

Zac – Jajaja, pero x suerte no nos pasa.

Ash – Si. :D

Las dos parejas se encontraron en la puerta del colegio.

Ash – Nessa, amiga! Como stas?

Nessa – Bien vos?

Ash – Bien!

Nessa – Veni, tenemos qe hablar.

Ash – Si, qe pasa?

Nessa – Te cuento, es qe ayer estaba en mi casa, i llego la amiga de mi mama con su hijo ¬¬ qe m tira onda, i hoy mi mama m dijo qe iba a venir a este colegio i tenia qe estar con el hasta qe encuentre amigos.

Ash – Uh, estas llenas de problemas. :S

Nessa – Si :(

Mientras…

Zac – Y como terminaste ayer el dia?

Lucas – Durmiendo con Nessa :D

Zac – Si?

Lucas – Sii.

Zac – Y tu papa qe dijo?

Lucas – Nada, xq supuestamente yo fui a dormir a tu casa.

Zac – Jajaja, qe ingenioso P

Lucas – Y vos?

Zac – Yo, em bueno… Cuando uds se fueron acompañe a Ash hasta su casa i m invito a qedarme un rato, i nos qedamos dormidos xD

Lucas – Jajaja, casi como nosotros.

Zac – Por? Contame como te qedaste a dormir xD

Lucas – Ok… - Y le cuenta toda la historia…

Ash – Y qe paso con lo de Lu?

Nessa – No se qe vamos a hacer :S

- Hola Nessa! Ash.

N&A – Hola!

- Nessa, te qeriia decir i pedir algo:$

Nessa – Si decime qe pasa.

- Nessa yo te quería pedir perdón por lo que hice, estuvo mal.

Nessa – Drew te perdono! Todos cometemos errores.

Drew – Gracias! Amigos?

Nessa – Amigos.

Drew - :D

Drew se va, viene Lucas con Zac

Lucas – Qe qeria? ¬¬

Nessa – M pidio perdon x lo qe hizo.

Lucas – Ah ok, ese no es tu "amigo"?

Nessa – Ai si :S

Ash – Qe pasa?

Nessa – Ese es Ryan. Y viene para aca :S

Ash – Ah, esta bueno.

Zac - ¬¬ Qe?

Ash – Jajaja, amor, vos superas a todos los chicos, xq sos el mas hermoso. :)

Ryan – Hola Nessa!!

Nessa – Hola – Dijo sin ganas.

Ryan – Ellos qienes son?

Nessa – Ella es Ash, mi mejor amiga, el es Zac, mi amigo.

Zac – Ey! Y el mejor donde esta?

Nessa – Jajaja, bueno mi "mejor" amigo. Y el es…es…

Lucas – Soi su mejor mejor amigo, Lucas. :)

Ryan – Mucho gusto a todos.

Nessa – Ya conociste a alguien?

Ryan – No :( Pero con vos es suficiente. :D

Lucas – (Celoso) Yo emm… me voi. Chau.

Z&A – Si, nosotros tmb, chau.

Se van i dejan sola a Nessa con Ryan.

Zac – Ey, Lucas, esperanos.

Lucas – Ok.

Ash – Podes disimular un poco mas los celos eh!

Lucas – Tanto se m nota?

Z&A – Noo, manzana xD

Lucas – Y bueno, vos Zac no te pondrias celoso i estan "halagando" a Ash enfrente tuyo?

Zac – Si, bueno es verdad, pero sabes qe Nessa te quiere a vos.

Lucas – Ya se, pero…

Ash – Pero qe? Desconfias de ella?

Lucas – No, es qe tengo miedo de perderla.

Zac – No la vas a perder.

Lucas – Como sabes?

Ash – Porque nosotros lo vamos impedir (?)

Lucas – Como?

Zac – Vamos a pensar en algo…

Ash – Para qe ese tal "Ryan" la deje de perseguir i para qe esa "Miley" los deje en paz.

Lucas – Gracias. Pero…

Ash – Qe pasa ahora?

Lucas – Dejaste a Nessa sola con ese ¬¬

Ash – Cierto! Ui, la voi a buscar.

Mientras…

Ryan – Por fin se fueron y nos dejaron solos.

Nessa – Y para qe qeres estar solos? – Dijo preocupada x lo qe iba a hacer.

Ryan – Y para hablar i…

[bPensamiento de Nessa[/b

Nessa – Y qe? – Pregunte nerviosa, espero qe no m vuelva a querer besar, i si lo hace i m ve Lucas?

Ryan – Y para… - M acorralo contra la pared, estaba apunto de besarme, i yo qe no puedo hacer nada x estos libros ¬¬

Ash – Nessa!

Nessa – Ash! – Qe suerte qe vino ) – Chau Ryan, nos vemos dsp.

Ryan – Chau ¬¬

Nessa – Ai amiga de la qe m salvaste! Gracias!

Ash – Jajaja, de nada, pero el qe m dijo fue tu novio :)

Nessa – Se puso mal?

Ash – Solo un poqiito celoso. – Aii pobrecito :(

[b Fin de pensamiento de Nessa [/b

Nessa – Ai, voi a hablar con el.

Ash – Ok, ahí esta, con Zac.

Nessa – Lucas, podemos hablar?

Lucas – Si.

Ash – Zac, vamonos, dejemoslos solos para qe hablen.

Zac – No, para qiero saber de qe hablan.

N&L – Chusma P

Todos – Jajajaja.

Zashley se va.

Lucas – Si qe pasa Nessa?

Nessa – Te pusiste celoso?

Lucas – No 8-)

Nessa – Lucas,

Lucas – Bueno, un poqito.

Nessa – Un poqito?

Lucas – Bueno, SI M PUSE CELOSO Y?

Nessa – Jaja, nada, qe…

Lucas – Qe?

Nessa – Qe te amo.

Lucas – Yo tmb.

Nessa – Ya se O

Lucas – Como sabes?

Nessa – Porque cuando te pusiste celoso ahí m di cuenta de qe m amas.

Lucas – Y qe tengo miedo a perderte :(

Nessa – Yo tmb :(

Lucas se acerca i la besa tiernamente. Se separan i qedan mui cerca en eso llega Ryan.

Ryan – Qe hacen?

Nessa – (Nerviosa) Eh! No nada.

Ryan – Nada? A mi m parecio qe se estaban besando.

Lucas – No, nada qe ver, vez cualquier cosa!

Ryan – Bueno, si uds no se estaban besando, ni son novios puedo hacer esto…

Nessa – Qe?

Ryan se acerca a Nessa, la agarra i la besa, forzadamente.

Lucas sentiia como si estuviera muriendo x dentro, mientras qe Nessa intentaba separarse.

Lucas no podia mas, no podia seguir viendo eso, se qeria ir, pero no podia dejar a Nessa sola. Empujo a Ryan, i los separo.

Ryan – Qe haces?

Lucas – Dejala!.

Ryan – Y vos qien sos para decirme eso?

Lucas – SOI EL….- Se callo.

Ryan – El qe? El novio?

Lucas – Soi el amigo! Y si fuera su novio qe pasaria?

Ryan – Qe su mama no los dejaria xq quiere qe este conmigo!

Lucas – Y? Ella es libre de hacer lo qe qiera y yo tmb.

Ryan – Jajaja, ella es libre de hacer lo qe qiera – Repitio en tono burlon.

Lucas le iba a pegar pero justo intervino Nessa.

Nessa – No amor, no le pegues!

Ryan – Amor?

Nessa – Si lo qe escuchaste! El es mi NOVIO!

Ryan – Ya lo sabia

L&N – Como lo sabes? – Dijeron al unisono i con cara de sorpresa.

Ryan – Los vi ayer juntos en la cama ¬¬

Lucas – Y claro, x eso la besaste!

Ryan – Si, para darte celos, pero sepan qe esto no se qeda asi.

Lucas – Qe qeres decir con eso?

Ryan – Dsp te vas a dar cuenta. – Dijo eso con voz maliciosa (?)

Nessa – Antes tenia mas miedo, AHORA TENGO MAS!

Lucas – Tranquila amor, va a estar todo bien, todo se va a solucionar.

Nessa – Ai, vos siempre tan positivo, x eso TE AMO TANTO!

Lucas paso sus manos x su cintura, la acerco a su pecho i la beso.

Estaban besandose asi re apasionadamente cuando los interrumpe el timbre, ¬¬

Lucas – Maldito timbre ¬¬

Nessa – Jajaja.

Lo agarro de la mano como la primera vez qe se conocieron i se fueron corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Las horas pasaron rapido hasta qe llego la hora de salida.

Nessa i Lucas se fueron juntos como de costumbre. Zac i Ash tmb se estaban yendo cuando…

- Zac!

Zac – Hola Brenda! Qe pasa?

Brenda – Se qe no nos hablamos mucho, pero podes venir a mi casa a la tarde para explicarme algo qe no entendi?

Zac – Ehh… Si, si esta bien.

Brenda – Ok :) Perfecto a las 4. Esta es mi direccion.

Zac – Nos vemos.

Ash – Y esa qien es? – Dijo celosa.

Zac – Brenda, una chica de no se qe grado xD, pero m hable alguna qe otra vez con ella.

Ash – Y qe qeria?

Zac – Qe la ayude a estudiar en su casa.

Ash – Ah sii, estudiar 8-)

Zac – Si qe tiene de malo?

Ash – Claro solo va a querer estudiar no?

Zac – Si,

Ash – Sii obvio, i yo m chupo el dedo (?)

Zac – Jajaja, celosa?

Ash – Y como puedo estar si tengo al novio mas hermoso de toda la escuela?

Zac – Y bueno, naci asi xD

Ash – Jajaja, egocentrico ¬¬

Zac – Y si vos m decis hermoso…

Ash – Te amo :)

Zac – Yo tmb. – La besa – Vamos?

Ash – Vamos.

Mientras… Lucas i Nessa llegaban a sus casas.

Nessa – Te amo, nos vemos mñn – Lo besa.

Lucas – Yo te amo mas :D

Nessa – Jeje.

Se despiden con un beso. Nessa entra en su casa i estaba su mama sentada en la mesa, como esperandola.

Nessa – Hola ma, pasa algo?

Sra. Hudgens – Si, tengo qe hablar con vos.

Nessa – Si qe pasa?

Sra. Hudgens – Ryan m conto de tu nuevo novio.

Nessa – Qe? – En voz baja – Es un buchon ¬¬

Sra. Hudgens – Lo qe escuchaste. Como es eso de qe tenes novio?

Nessa – Si tengo, qe tiene?

Sra. Hudgens – Nessa ya te dije qe la mejor opc. para vos es Ryan.

Nessa – Ai mama, no m gusta ni lo amo.

Sra. Hudgens – Pero lo podes empezar a hacer, de cuando conoces a tu novio?

Nessa – Principio de año.

Sra. Hudgens – Vez, a Ryan lo conoces de hace mucho, y sabes qe es un buen chico.

Nessa – Mi novio tmb es un buen chico, aparte LO AMO! Y NO LO VOI A DEJAR!

Sra. Hudgens – A mi no m gritas jovencita! Y lo vas a dejar! Sino…

Nessa – Sino qe?


End file.
